


Memorium

by StarfallGalaxy



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Curses, Dib likes saying the word 'fuck' a lot, I Tried, M/M, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfallGalaxy/pseuds/StarfallGalaxy
Summary: It was an odd jump to wake up to see your enemy has turned into your husband somewhere in between when you went to sleep and you woke up.





	Memorium

Dib wanted to remember every single little thing Zim ever did right now. Every breath, every evil laugh, every sassy word or poorly worded phrase, he wanted it now more than ever. If only he could freaking remember anything past the sprinkling of select memories. It was better than when it first started, he supposed, with him not being able to remember anything past twelve years old. It was an odd jump to wake up to see your enemy has turned into your husband somewhere in between when you went to sleep and you woke up. 

If this was another simulation, Zim had finally found the right one to make him never want to leave.

Yes, he still had doubts that this was all real, but he’d also be lying if he said he wasn’t starting to feel happy here. Content. Even with all of the kids, the forceful baths, the difficulty of having Zim as a partner, he was finally starting to feel wanted for the first time ever in his life. Or… what he could remember as being the first time. Apparently, he had lost almost twenty three years worth of memories, had gained only about five of those back and now he was getting impatient. Not that he would ever tell his little scientist daughter, Pox (definitely, definitely didn't want to leave the little girl Irken or her siblings behind), that.

But there was one memory that was driving him nuts, that he very much wanted to remember.

“Oh, you tripped. Dib-human has the balance of a Scathoorgh,” Dib felt like he should be insulted but he couldn’t help but feel enamored with the magenta galaxies that the teasing Irken moron possessed. “Wait, no, that’s too mean. I do your apology thing.”

“Wow, so you apologize now, too. That’s another point towards this being a simulation.” Dib was only half joking.

“Silly Diblet…,” Dib shrunk back into his seat at the kitchen table as his ‘mate’ leaned closer from his spot in his lap to whisper in his ear. “I was apologising to the Scathoorgh.”

Dib could not for the life of him remember if Zim was secretly this sweet the whole time or if something had changed him but, Hades help him, this Zim was different. Still an idiot spaceboy with a giant ego. Still sounded the same. Yet somewhere in between then and now, Zim had become much more cute...no, more than cute. A sweater-wearing, gloveless Zim who had taken over a mother role for at least five kids wasn’t just cute. This Zim, the motherly Zim, was… dare Dib say it… 

Hot.

And the human didn’t like it at all or he liked it too much, he couldn’t decide. 

Dib gave a nervous laugh, unconsciously running his hands up Zim’s thighs, a habit he had found he had developed from those missing years, “Oh, so I’m clumsy now? I hope that doesn’t bother you since you married me, Spaceboy.”

Zim gave a loud ‘HA’.

“What’s so funny?”

“For your information, Dib-stick, YOU are the one who asked Zim to marry. It was quite pitiful, you’re lucky I even said yes at all,” The Irken gave a superior sneer. “Only you, Dib, would drop your pitiful Earth-ring in the middle of swearing allegiance to your Master!”

Dib blushed as his so-called ‘Master’ hopped off of his lap, the Irken only getting three steps away before falling over. Dib cried out, knocking over the chair in his attempt to catch the tiny Invader. Zim’s face contorted in pain, his eyes screwed shut before one opened to just a slit. Dib got up with some difficulty, his husband cradled in his arms with one talon clinging to his shirt.  
“Zim, what the hell, are you alright?!” Dib shouted, Zim groaning into his chest with a pained expression.

“Of course...Zim is...always fine...Why is the room spinning?”

“Zim?” Dib hurried in the direction of their room, not noticing how tight his hold had gotten. “Oh, shit, you got an alien disease before I lost my memory, didn’t you? Why didn’t you tell me...fuck, fuck, fuck…”

“C-calm down...Dib...beast,” Zim panted, bumping his head against his collarbone. “Th-the writer has decided...we have suffered enough...for now.”

“What? Zim, you aren’t making any sense!”

Dib slammed the door open, the slab of wood smacking against the wall with the force of an angry hurricane. He laid the tiny alien onto the plush bed with care, Zim sighing with relief that he could finally lay still. The human’s cool hand pressed against his forehead, making him sigh.

“Oh, fuck, you’re burning up. Okay, Dib, okay...don’t panic,” The paranormal investigator started wandering back and forth as per usual. “Don’t panic...the kids are at skool, you can’t call dad, Zim’s sick...maybe the Computer ca-”

Zim rolled his eyes, waving his hand to get Dib’s attention. Seriously, the human needed to ‘chill out’ before he had one of those infamous ‘heart attacks’ the Irken had heard so much about. Even with his memories intact, the lanky man would freak out at the slightest complication since this whole situation began, even if it was his fault entirely. Stupid, tall human...

“Dib...Dib...Dib...DIB!” Zim shouted, his PAK legs extending to drag the human near him. “It is fine. This is normal for an…”

“For what?! I don’t remember anything Zim!” Dib smacked himself in the head with the heel of his hand, trying with all his might to remember, his amber eyes squinted behind his lenses. “What if you die or you’re bleeding or… or… “

Dib dropped to his knees at the edge of the bed, the PAK legs letting go of him for now. He rested his forehead on the plush, taking a deep breath. 

“Quiet, human. Zim is not bleeding. But...eh… but he is…,” Dib’s head shot up, looking at a face he apparently had known for years as arrogant wilt into an unsure, blushing mess. “Zim is…”

“You’re what, spaceboy?” Dib tried to force some patience in his tone but it sounded strained, even to his ears.

“Zim…,” Zim’s face turned from him. “Is actually…,” Claws fidgeted with his pink sweater. “Kinda, sorta…,” Lowered lekku, closed eyes. “...pregnant.”  
.  
.  
.  
“WHAT?!!!!!!” Zim flinched back, hard, his lekku almost becoming one with his head, Dib bolting back up to pace again. “But you...you and I...and you’re a boy-!”

“Hermaphrodite.” Zim said quietly, close to nervous tears with his legs blocking his stomach in a shield. 

“...I didn’t even know you’d be able to-”

“You said that last time. Zim didn’t think so either.”

“I mean, the kids had to come from somewhere but I never thought… but how are we even gonna handle this?!”

“Yep, that too. Except with a lot more Earth-curses.” Zim had curled further, talking lowly underneath the rant so Dib couldn’t hear him.

“FUCK, why didn’t you tell me?!”

“You said that last time t-,” Zim never got to finish his sentence, busy being ravished by his human’s soft lips, once again in his strong arms, stealing his breath away. “... This… this is new…”

“You stupid, amazing little-”

Again, their lips crashed together in a messy kiss, Zim’s arms coming up around the Dib’s neck. It had been a long time since they’d kissed and Zim had missed it terribly, so they clung to each other for quite a while. Zim’s claws caught into his husband’s coat, remembering the long nights together in bed that had led to this little predicament, the shouting that had happened at first when they realized that their next child would NOT be tube-born, the apologies afterwards and the blast that Dib had pushed Pox from, but had ultimately sacrificed his memory for. They never did learn, did they?

Or, he didn’t think they did, but Dib was proving him wrong as he basically laid on top of him muttering lines upon lines of sweet questions.

“What’re we gonna name them? Can I feel? Wait…does this hurt you? I shouldn’t be laying on you, should I?” Dib tried to get up, choking when demanding little arms yanked him back. “Ow, Zim!”

"Don't leave," Zim whispered, pressing his forehead into the human's throat, a desperate edge to his voice. "We need you."

“...,” Dib grabbed Zim to hug him against his chest. “I’m not going to. I’m right here, I’ll stay right here with you and baby.”

Zim closed his eyes, thankful for that. He even managed a purr, nuzzling into the soft skin he found his face in.

“...Hey, Zim? What...what was our wedding like?” Dib’s hand wandered up under the Irken’s sweater, running his fingers gently over the soft belly there. 

Zim giggled, Dib’s eyes widening before he decided that he was-yes-very much in love with Zim right now. In love with those eyes, galaxies in their own right, half open as the softest smile he’d ever seen on the Irken. He desperately wanted to know what Zim looked like on that special day, how beautiful he must’ve looked.

“Messy, a disaster…,” Zim yawned, settling in for recharge before the kids came home. “You were crying. It was funny.”

Dib laid down beside him, gently rolling out of the PAK legs’ hold, his eyes falling half-mast. One of his hands came up to pet the lekku, his eyes finally closing so he could see it better… that special day.

“What did you wear?”

“A dress…”

“Was it white?”

“No, you said the pink one looked better.”

And so it went, question after question before the two finally feel asleep. Only one dreamed, of flowers shaped like stars clutched into light green talons, as the train of a pink dress trailed behind them.


End file.
